


Pokemon Depraved Masters

by SexTheHex



Series: Gross Patron Reward Micro Fics [14]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Farting, Femdom, Futanari, Other, Scat, Shit Eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20344165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Victor, the protagonist of Pokemon Sword & Shield, has hit the big time! He’s been invited to journey over from his game to Pokemon Masters to spar with some of the greatest trainers in history! However, his greeting into this new world is far from what he expected. People here are weird… and beyond horny!





	Pokemon Depraved Masters

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story contains scat stuff (consumption)! Only read if you’re into that. If you’re just here for boobs and cock, you should probably skip this. You’ve been warned!

Victor couldn’t believe it! He was joining the ranks of the mightiest trainers in Pokemon masters!

Victor was beyond excited at the announcement of Pokemon masters. A Pokemon game where you could interact with trainers from across so many games seemed incredible! Better yet, as the protagonist of Pokemon Sword & Shield, his invitation to the playing field was all but inevitable. There was a solid chance he’d be rubbing elbows with the cute trainer from Gen 5 or the voluptuous champion Cynthia! 

Sure enough, the day finally came where Victor was mailed his little invitation. All he’d have to do now was wait for the complex science of synergistic marketing to transport him from his own world in Sword & Shield to the gachaverse and the island of Pasio. And now, just as Victor’s final preparations were complete, he teleported away!’

The brimming male trainer was greeted by a few interesting sensations as he materialized onto Pasio island. The first was the sight of two lavish lady trainers standing before him! The second was… a bit of an odd smell.

Quickly though, Victor discarded the strange odor to fanboy over who was before him. This was Rosa, the same Rosa that’d combatted Team Plasma and saved all of Unova from freezing over! He’d recognize her anywhere, doubtlessly. Those adorable pigtails with their trademark squishy ends alongside her normal blouse and tights made her instantly recognizable!

The other trainer… Victor took a while to actually piece together who this was. Tight khaki pants, a strange black and magenta jacket, excited green eyes… Victor knew who this was, but it didn’t immediately hit him. This was… Alexa, right? Yeah, that journalist from Lumiose City that was sister to the Kalos Bug-type gym leader Viola. Wow, this game dug deep with their characters! Even more well read fan like Victor didn’t recognize her at first. 

“Oh, thank god!” Alexa yelled. “Finally, some fresh meat in here!” 

Alexa walked forward and immediately started inspecting Victor. Without any prior warning, she completely violated the boy’s personal space and grabbed the shorter trainer by his chin. Victor was a bit shaken by the interaction; he felt totally helpless the moment the woman grabbed onto him as if his strength was nothing compared to hers. She twisted his face and stared at it closely, trying to determine if he had some unknown useful quality to him.

Victor attempted to nervously introduce himself, even with this impeccably strong woman clamping his cheeks. “H-hi! I’m V-victor…”

“Victor, huh?” Alex dismissed. Her attentioned turned to Rosa. “Yeah, he’ll do.”

Rosa giggled and approached Victor as fast as she could, gearing up to conduct some unknown task behind the boy. Her hands latched on, that same bewilderingly powerful strength Alexa displayed coursing through her grip. Victor could hardly move with the two of them guiding his face and securing his arms. Worse yet, Alexa was shuffling his head far farther south down a woman’s body than he felt comfortable.

“Man, I always love to bust these bitches in!” Rosa cheered!

The facade that these two cheery looking trainers cared about Victor at all shattered fully once Rosa uttered those words. Victor was being used. Right as that realization struck him, he realized escape was fully impossible just from their grips, even as Rosa let one hand go to finagle Victor’s pants off. Victor tried to yell for help in some desperate attempt for aid. Alex had the perfect means to shut him up as she finally relaxed.

PRRRFFFFFFFLLLLTTT~! A heavy, brassy, unladylike fart slammed out of the woman right into Victor’s face! The fume blasting was deafening in volume with his head wedged right against Alexa’s fat wobbling bottom. The act alone was enough to stun poor Victor completely, trying to piece together that this beautiful lady had just let a colon’s worth of methane into his face.

Worse yet, that was just a forerunner of the awful things to come. 

Rosa continued to pull down the stunned boy’s underwear, revealing that naked shapely bottom toned from hours and hours of hiking to the cool air. Rosa started to drool. Fresh, fertile boypussy, at last! Rosa took command of the situation immediately, hugging Victor tight and squeezing up against him. 

Only once Victor’s arms were locked within Rosa’s tight hug did he finally catch a whiff of that odd smell again. Even with his face sunken between Alexa’s buttcheeks, Rosa clearly smelled like a dried jizz sock. It was as if she’d been splattered with semen countless times without ever washing over the past week. She didn’t seem to mind it one bit. In fact, as Victor would rapidly learned, all that spunk he smelled was spilled on the girl’s own time…

Something pressed against Victor’s asshole, something rigid, but wrapped tight in some sort of bounding clothing… Oh, oh my god! It was Rosa! Rosa had a cock! It felt like her erection was so rigid it was about to come bursting through the seams of her pants and mount him with her massive cock head! 

Half of that came true. Rosa continued to press her looming member against Victor’s tight asshole, but her clothes never broke and she never cared to break them away. Steadily and surely, her engourged member still wrapped in nylon tights sunk into his virgin asshole to introduce the boy to the world of anal sex. She was such a total fiend for sex, she didn’t even care to fully uncloth her junk as it spread an orifice! My god, she was a total nymphomaniac! What had this gacha game done to this poor girl!?

Victor would soon learn further just how bad this shameless gacha promotion had warped such outstanding trainers. Alexa apparently had decided having Victor huff the seat of her pants had gone on long enough. The woman fiddled with her belt buckle to pry it loose, giving Victor just a moment of fresh air. Then, as fast as she could, her grip grasped the back of the boy’s head and pushed his skull against her now naked voluptuous ass. A bit more angling and his mouth was pressed against a most worrying feature wedged between Alexa’s cheeks. There… there was no way… farting in his face was one thing, but there was no way she’d ever….

“Aaaah~” Alexa sighed. It was all the outside world could hear of the insane fart ripping out of her bottom into Victor’s mouth as Victor’s poor lips took the blunt of the merciless ass rip in full. His cheeks ballooned as methane gagged his system, treating the boy no better than the pair of tight pants she was just wearing. Was… was this real? This was insane! How was any of this actually happening!?

Rosa reaffirmed that this ludicrous lewd situation was in fact happening and getting worse by the moment. She started shoving her erected clothed member with more force, shoving her cock and a part of her pants balls deep into the newbie trainer’s rectum. Victor gasped, or at least tried his best to with a big luscious lady butt constraining his access to air. He couldn’t find any relief among this insanity! Even his slight, jerky movements were answered in an instant from these seemingly superhuman ladies. Had this island made them THIS strong!? Is this what gacha money did to a series!? 

Eventually, Rosa did the impossible. Her titanic, erect, and still fully clothed penis wedged itself deep enough in Victor’s tush to be taken balls deep. Rosa giggled in delight. Total anal virginity destruction was just the beginning! Right as she’d expanded the boy’s limits, she got right to work shamelessly pleasing herself. Rosa started pumping hard and fast, treating this newly baptized bottom into her personal pocket pussy! She was going to nut in her clothes and in a tight asshole!

It was too much. With Rosa gripping Victor’s sides for support, Victor reached forward and gripped anything for support to weather this over the top assault on his senses. Big mistake. Of course, the only thing directly in front of him was the tender thigh meat of the journalist MILF that’d just spent the last two minutes ripping farts down his throat. Groping her for support to the point of straddling her proved not to be a good idea in the slightest…

Alexa’s expression shifted. Casually letting farts rip into this poor newbie bitch’s face clearly wasn’t enough to break him in. She grit her teeth and started to strain hard.

Oh no. 

Try as he might to struggle and break free of the clamp of Alexa’s ass cheeks, Victor couldn’t move. His lips were totally locked in place as one final gaseous release filled his face and heralded the arrival of Alexa’s big hard burden. An inch-thick log of waste poked out of the adult woman’s bottom, effortlessly rendering any resistance on Victor’s part totally null. He tried so hard in those last moments to stem the flow of a solid log of waste into his gut. He struggled so valiantly with his tongue to push the tip back inside… but it was all totally worthless. His little shove back was nothing compared to the wrath of peristalsis transporting a week’s worth of constipated waste down his throat. In no time, his mouth felt at its limits. The deluge from Alexa didn’t care, it just kept pushing more and more into him, effectively swallowing itself down into his esophagus. 

The boy was dumbfounded. He couldn’t believe this. Right as he felt his throat packed to his limit, Rosa leaned in and squeezed the boy tight. Hot ropes of spunk shot through the fabric of Rosa’s clothing right into Victor’s insides at that moment, all the while a very different sort of hot rope clogged his face. This was unthinkable. How had his world twisted from a proud trainer to a cum dumpster toilet in the span of less than 15 minutes!?

This was of course just the start. Rosa and Alexa were far from the only trainers hardened into gross sex pervert freaks from their stay on Pasio island. They were just one set of greeters ready to give low-rarity newbies a lesson on what life was like in this ruthless gachaverse. Either you acted sexy and you got people to pull or you were nothing better than fodder for the total pervert fan favorites.

Victor quickly learned the ropes of what it meant to be a gacha game character. Being yourself was fine, but being a sex object sweaty anime nerds and fujoshis could masturbate to made money. Victor rapidly changed his act here, opting out of hiking-conscious wear for anything that’d make boys go nuts over him. Tight jeans and heels would have to do for now. There simply weren’t enough pair of fake strap on boobs to make his upper body look more luscious. Hopefully he’d get stronger over time here like all the ladies. He was getting tired of his old idols grabbing him like an item and using him like a toilet…


End file.
